Darren O'Connell
Biography Darren O'Connell (born April 16, 1989) is the husband of Gemma O'Connell an the father of 210 adopted children. History Appearance He has brown hair, dark eyes and pale skin. He wears blue jeans, brown shoes and a green t-shirt. Personality Family Tree *Father: Jim O'Connell ( -) *Mother: Yvonne O'Connell (née: Swift) ( -) *Brothers: Lou O'Connell (1990-), Ellis O'Connell (1991-) *Wife: Gemma O'Connell (1997-) *Father-in-Law: Stephen Kavanagh (1961-) *Mother-in-Law: Susan Kavanagh (née: Buckley) (1963-) *Brothers-in-Law: Frank Kavanagh (1998-), Hoyt Kavanagh (1999-) *Sister-in-Law: Vivica Rice-O'Connell ( -) *Son from New Zealand: Hamish O'Connell (2032-) *Twins from Belgium: Mimi O'Connell (2033-), Pino O'Connell (2033-) *Triplets from Argentina: Gabriela O'Connell (2031-), Romina O'Connell (2031-), Lucas O'Connell (2031-) *Quadruplets from Libya: Kadia O'Connell (2034-), Mohy O'Connell (2034-), Bouba O'Connell (2034-), Ajeeb O'Connell (2034-) *Quintuplets from Qatar: Leah O'Connell (2026-), Geri O'Connell (2026-), Christine O'Connell (2026-), Ranga O'Connell (2026-), Mike O'Connell (2026-) *Sextuplets from Netherlands: Gerard O'Connell (2028-), Daisy O'Connell (2028-), Charlotte O'Connell (2028-), Kirsten O'Connell (2028-), Amanda O'Connell (2028-), Jelle O'Connell (2028-) *Septuplets from Singapore: Lee O'Connell (2031-), Vicky O'Connell (2031-), Joanna O'Connell (2031-), Ruwan O'Connell (2031-), Elaine O'Connell (2031-), Gina O'Connell (2031-), Bineesh O'Connell (2031-) *Octuplets from Barbados: LeAnn O'Connell (2027-), Russell O'Connell (2027-), Chester O'Connell (2027-), Shaun O'Connell (2027-), Richard O'Connell (2027-), Marina O'Connell (2027-), Chloe O'Connell (2027-), Robyn O'Connell (2027-) *Nonuplets from Iceland: Óttar O'Connell (2034-), Viggó O'Connell (2034-), Alexandra O'Connell (2034-), Anna Katrín O'Connell (2034-), Tinna Marina O'Connell (2034-), Helgi O'Connell (2034-), Jón O'Connell (2034-), Glyfi O'Connell (2034-), Tóta O'Connell (2034-) *Decaplets from Australia: Ben O'Connell (2024-), Steven O'Connell (2024-), Anthony O'Connell (2024-), Hayley O'Connell (2024-), Kylie O'Connell (2024-), Cody O'Connell (2024-), Amber O'Connell (2024-), Peter-Gabriel O'Connell (2024-), Kate O'Connell (2024-), Bruno O'Connell (2024-) *Undecaplets from Tanzania: Adeline O'Connell (2029-), Lucy O'Connell (2029-), Tina O'Connell (2029-), Thomas O'Connell (2029-), Chimpae O'Connell (2029-), Ezekiel O'Connell (2029-), Francis O'Connell (2029-), Quizrah O'Connell (2029-), Rajabu O'Connell (2029-), Selemani O'Connell (2029-), Hilda O'Connell (2029-) *Duodecaplets from Colombia: Rigoberto O'Connell (2020-), Jeff O'Connell (2020-), Ingrid O'Connell (2020-), Linda O'Connell (2020-), Santiago O'Connell (2020-), Carlos O'Connell (2020-), Sapphira O'Connell (2020-), Kapu O'Connell (2020-), Brayan O'Connell (2020-), Norberto O'Connell (2020-), Marie Paula O'Connell (2020-), Lina O'Connell (2020-) *Tridecaplets from Trinidad and Tobago: Sally O'Connell (2019-), Jason O'Connell (2019-), Dylan O'Connell (2019-), Rodney O'Connell (2019-), Alicia O'Connell (2019-), Danielle O'Connell (2019-), Adam O'Connell (2019-), Brandon O'Connell (2019-), Calvin O'Connell (2019-), Esther O'Connell (2019-), Ephraim O'Connell (2019-), Janice O'Connell (2019-), Takoor O'Connell (2019-) *Quadecaplets from Estonia: Kairi O'Connell (2023-), Sarah O'Connell (2023-), Triin O'Connell (2023-), Kristjan O'Connell (2023-), Ott O'Connell (2023-), Birgit O'Connell (2023-), Jaan O'Connell (2023-), Artjom O'Connell (2023-), Jana O'Connell (2023-), Indrek O'Connell (2023-), Liis O'Connell (2023-), Meelik O'Connell (2023-), Norman O'Connell (2023-), Gunnar O'Connell (2023-) *Quindecaplets from United Arab Emirates: Sadie O'Connell (2018-), Yaser O'Connell (2018-), Ikram O'Connell (2018-), Najib O'Connell (2018-), Ali O'Connell (2018-), Shruti O'Connell (2018-), Hajar O'Connell (2018-), Punny O'Connell (2018-), Maktub O'Connell (2018-), Latif O'Connell (2018-), Janaki O'Connell (2018-), Akbar O'Connell (2018-), Fadil O'Connell (2018-), Munira O'Connell (2018-), Zalfa O'Connell (2018-) *Sexdecaplets from Bermuda: Alison O'Connell (2022-), Scott O'Connell (2022-), Tyrone O'Connell (2022-), Tara O'Connell (2022-), Kiera O'Connell (2022-), Karen O'Connell (2022-), Jodie O'Connell (2022-), Michelle O'Connell (2022-), Sinclair O'Connell (2022-), Graham O'Connell (2022-), Roy O'Connell (2022-), David O'Connell (2022-), Gavin O'Connell (2022-), Trevor O'Connell (2022-), Leila O'Connell (2022-), Melanie O'Connell (2022-) *Sepdecaplets from Togo: Chantal O'Connell (2025-), Akpene O'Connell (2025-), Prosper O'Connell (2025-), Fidele O'Connell (2025-), Aimee O'Connell (2025-), Faure O'Connell (2025-), Denise O'Connell (2025-), Benoit O'Connell (2025-), Parfait O'Connell (2025-), Deven O'Connell (2025-), Utku O'Connell (2025-), Firdaws O'Connell (2025-), Prisca O'Connell (2025-), Grace O'Connell (2025-), Marius O'Connell (2025-), Sabine O'Connell (2025-), Tauseen O'Connell (2025-) *Octdecaplets from Venezuela: Alan O'Connell (2025-), Louis O'Connell (2025-), Belkis O'Connell (2025-), Lismar O'Connell (2025-), Cesar O'Connell (2025-), Reinaldo O'Connell (2025-), Adonay O'Connell (2025-), Yessi O'Connell (2025-), Monique O'Connell (2025-), Fauzi O'Connell (2025-), Jaiber O'Connell (2025-), Joisber O'Connell (2025-), Israel O'Connell (2025-), Omar O'Connell (2025-), Adriana O'Connell (2025-), Neira O'Connell (2025-), Fredmary O'Connell (2025-), Yarimar O'Connell (2025-) *Nondecaplets from New Caledonia: Jess O'Connell (2021-), Lauren O'Connell (2021-), Francine O'Connell (2021-), Sandrine O'Connell (2021-), Louisa O'Connell (2021-), Karyl O'Connell (2021-), Lorenzo O'Connell (2021-), Yolrick O'Connell (2021-), Georgia O'Connell (2021-), Mireille O'Connell (2021-), Gregoire O'Connell (2021-), Theo O'Connell (2021-), Peggy O'Connell (2021-), Odile O'Connell (2021-), Bina O'Connell (2021-), Boris O'Connell (2021-), Rachelle O'Connell (2021-), Elodie O'Connell (2021-), Suzanne O'Connell (2021-) *Vigintuplets from Portugal: Hal O'Connell (2030-), Sandra O'Connell (2030-), Teresa O'Connell (2030-), Solange O'Connell (2030-), Margarida O'Connell (2030-), Mariana O'Connell (2030-), Rita O'Connell (2030-), Carla O'Connell (2030-), Pedro O'Connell (2030-), Rui O'Connell (2030-), Deborah O'Connell (2030-), Sílvia O'Connell (2030-), Simone O'Connell (2030-), Henrique O'Connell (2030-), Fialho O'Connell (2030-), Eládio O'Connell (2030-), Hélder O'Connell (2030-), Nuno O'Connell (2030-), Florencio O'Connell (2030-), Joaquim O'Connell (2030-) *Grandmothers: O'Connell (née: ) ( ), Swift (née: ) ( -) *Grandfathers: O'Connell ( ), Swift ( -) Relationships Gemma O'Connell - In Supernanny: The Theory Animated He appears in the episode 78-Hour Tantrum, where he chaperoned the quintuplets from Qatar and the septuplets from Singapore at Reicheru's birthday party. Trivia *His full name is Darren Michael O'Connell *His favorite hobbies are collecting rocks *He enjoys jogging and running Category:Males Category:Fathers Category:Adoptive Fathers Category:Adults Category:People Category:Husbands Category:Parents Category:Adoptive Parents Category:People born in 1989 Category:People born in April Category:People from UK Category:People from Northern Ireland Category:Parents from UK Category:Parents from Northern Ireland Category:Fathers from UK Category:Fathers from Northern Ireland